witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Dynastic descriptions
Some time after the had its Polish premiere in 1996, Andrzej Sapkowski, offered to make available some of his "additional material" for the Witcher series during an interview''"Nie bądź, kurwa, taki Geralt"'' by the community associated with his official website - including notes on family trees now known as Dynastic descriptions, which have become one of the most significant non-book canonical sources about the dynasties, history and heraldry of the Continent. Unfortunately, they disappeared after some changes on website's server at the beginning of current millennium. They were later recovered however and now are available online (Polish only of course). Descriptions were selected into five sections: "The Lineage of Cirilla of Cintra", "Cintran Dynasty", "Temerian Dynasty", "Redanian Dynasty" and "House of Thyssen". The Lineage of Cirilla of Cintra Cregennan of Lod :Nothing is known about Cregennan's parents and childhood, not excepting that he came to the Mirthe school of mages as a waif. Beyond all doubt, one or both of his parents was a mage. :Cregennan graduated from the magic academy summa cum laude and shortly afterwards became famous as an unbelievably talented (for his age) mage. He pushed for coupling elven and human doctrines of magic and was a great supporter of the idea of proximity and coexistence of the two races. He was liked and accepted by the elves. :The more and more ambitious and (suprisingly) evermore viable plans of Cregennan were interrupted by his love affair with Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, an elven sorceress from the group of so-called "Sages". Interestingly, this relationship infuriated humans more than elves. When it turned out that Lara Dorren was with child, Cregennan was accused of treason, dealing with elves, and plotting against his own race. When he refused to sever contact with her and the elves, a treacherous attempt was made to assassinate both of the lovers. Cregennan was killed, but Lara managed to escape. :The legend has it that "Cregennan's Grave" is located in the enormous glacial erratic near Rinde. In fact he had to be buried closer to the place where he had been murdered, i.e. in the village of Foam by the river Pontar. :See also LARA DORREN. Lara Dorren Aep Shiadhal : Lara Dorren was a pure-blooded elf, so not much is known about her place of birth or her parents; the elves do not attach importance to birth places and the relationship between parent and child is usually -- suprisingly to most other people -- completely loose and completely non-binding. However, Lara's mother was clearly an elf named Shiadhal, for elves -- if they decide to refer to a parent in their name at all -- usually use a matronymic, or "mother-name." : Lara was one of the Sages (the Aen Saevherne), something like the highest, elite circle of elven mages. It is uncertain, however, whether it is genetics, special training, or some unknown rituals which allow one to become one of the Sages; this remains unknown to this day. : See CREGENNAN regarding her affair. : After the death of Cregennan, Lara, being in the advanced stages of pregnancy, fled to Tretogor and there by chance she came across the Queen of Redania, Cerro, wife of King Vridank (see REDANIAN DYNASTY). Then took place the event about which there are currently two different versions circulating: : "The Tale of Lara Dorren," The Human Version : "The Queen said: 'Do not plead for grace from me, but from those whom your spells have hurt. You had the courage to commit evil deeds, now have courage when pursuit and justice are near. I cannot forgive you your sins.' : "Then the witch's eyes flashed like a cat's. 'My loss is nigh,' she cried, 'but your's is not far away, queen. You will remember Lara Dorren and her curse in the hour of terrible death. And know this, that my curse will follow your descendants to the tenth generation.' Seeing, however, that the queen's heart was beating strong and fearless, the evil elf witch ceased to threaten and curse her, and pled like a dog for help and mercy..." : "The Tale of Lara Dorren," The Elven Version : "...but no pleas softened the stone hearts of the dh'oine, ruthless, cruel people. And when Lara, begging mercy not for her, but for her child, clung to the door of the queen's carriage, at the royal order the thug hit the cord and chopped off her fingers. And when February's frost pressed in at night, Lara breathed her last breath on the hill among the woods, giving birth to a daughter whom she protected with what was left of the smoldering strength in her still-warm body. And although it was night, winter, and in the middle of a snowstorm, spring suddenly appeared on the hill and feainnewedd flowers bloomed. To this day, such flowers only bloom in only two places: in Dol Blathanna and on the hill where Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal died. : As you can guess, no one knows which of these versions is true. Most likely, neither is truthful, both serving as chauvinistic propoganda. But does that change anything? Where the truth fades into oblivion, lies, fiction, and confabulation take on the burden of the chronicler's duty. Thus, each story has infinite versions, all false. : Lara Dorren was probably buried where she died, i.e. in the forests near Tretogor, the capital of Redania. However, legend says that the elves took Lara's body and buried it in secret caves, in the famous underground elven city of Tir on Beag Arainne, where dh'oine -- the foot of man -- never stood. : Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal was one of the most beautiful women of her time, so her exact description has survived: *Hair: Light Blond *Eyes: Green *Height: 5' 7" *Dimensions (in inches) Bust, Waist, Hips: 34x21x33 Riannon : Riannon was the daughter of Cregennan of Lod and Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, so she was a half-elf -- according to sources, with an outstanding predominance of elven genes. She appeared so similar to her mother, Lara Dorren, that even the elves were fooled, and this gave rise to the legend of Lara's "resurrection." '' : ''Riannon, as you know, was miraculously born, and yet more miraculously spared the fate of her mother, who bled out and froze to death after giving birth. She was rescued and adopted by Cerro, Queen of Redania. Apparently, the king of Redania, Vridank, was concerned about "halfbreeds," but Cerro herself was a half-elf, she had no children (yet), and she felt indirectly responsible for Lara Dorren's death. So Riannon was not only taken in, but was officially adopted with full ceremony and given all the rights, titles, and privileges of a Redanian princess of the blood. : Riannon's beauty and grace soon made everyone forget that she was the fruit of her parents' strange relationship, as did the title and dowry of a princess of such a powerful kingdom as Redania, and it wasn't long before suitors were pushing through doors and windows to gain her hand. Since Vridank and Cerro already had their own sons and the succession of the Redanian throne was assured, Riannon was given free choice. This "half-breed" proved that she was not only beautiful, but also wise -- she chose for herself Goidemar, the crown prince and heir of all of Temeria, another powerful kingdom. : The marriage with Goidemar resulted in the so-called "Houtborg Triplets" (see , Chapter 6), three children: Amavet, Fiona, and Adela. As is known today, the true children of Riannon and Goidemar were the twins Amavet and Fiona, while Adela was the abandoned child of Falka the Bloody. : Riannon, however, brought up all three, which cause a strange twist of fate: Cerro, Riannon's adoptive mother, had chased away and abandoned Lara Dorren, Riannon's biological mother; Falka the Bloody murdered Cerro, fulfilling Lara Dorren's curse; Riannon, Lara's daughter, took in and raised Falka's daughter, thereby neutralizing the curse. : Riannon died young, being only thirty-five years old at the time of her death. The chronicles say that she died of "...grief, distress, and great sadness..." certainly related to the near-simultaneous death of two of her children, Amavet and Adela. She is buried in the royal crypt of the Temerian monarchs in Vizima, the very same one in which the witcher fought the striga in the short story, ''"The Witcher".'' : Riannon was one of the most beautiful women of her time, so the records of her beauty have survived: *Hair: Golden Blond *Eyes: Green *Height: 5' 9" *Dimensions (in inches) Bust, Waist, Hips: 34x23x34 Goidemar, king of Temeria : Son of King Gardic (see TEMERIAN DYNASTY), and King of Temeria after the death of his father. : Regarding marriage, see RIANNON. : After the death of Riannon and the death of his only son, Amavet, Goidemar married Adda, Princess of Cidaris (see TEMERIAN DYNASTY), and begot a son, Cedric, spawning the line of Temerian kings which has continued uninterrupted up until now, with our beloved ruler, Foltest. This is the same Foltest who began a scandalous affair with his own sister, Adda of Temeria, who was named after her ancestor. A child of this incestuous union, also called Adda after her mother, had some trouble with her teeth at one time, from which she was cured by the witcher, Geralt of Rivia. : King Goidemar died in Maribor at the age of seventy-eight. He now rests in the crypt of Temerian kings at Vizima -- a crypt made famous now by the fight of witcher Geralt with the striga. Adela : Adela was born at Houtborg Castle, the daughter of Falka the Bloody and an unknown father. She was given to Riannon, Queen of Temeria, to nurse, because Riannon was imprisoned at Houtborg at the time and had just given birth to twins -- Fiona and Amavet. (" ," Chapter 6). : The secret of Adela's origin has never been revealed. Riannon, even though she knew that she had given birth to twins, raised -- and loved -- triplets. Neither she nor her husband, King Goidemar, ever knew which of the triplets was not their own child. Eventually, Goidemar found out from the mages which child (Fiona) was definitely his own, but he was never told which child was not his. It is worth recalling that the "Houtborg Triplets" were like three drops of water, and that Adela, like Amavet and Fiona, had elf blood. : In her childhood and early adolescence, Adela was a bit of a mischevious brat, like her brother and sister, and her death was unexpected. When the Black Death epidemic broke out and doctors and priests fled from the hospitals in Vizima, she was one of the first who hurried to aid the sick; that's what Adela, daughter of Falka the Bloody, rebellious and cruel, guilty of the deaths of tens of thousands of people, did. A child allegedly cursed twice over, a girl who would supposedly grow up to be a demon. In spite of Riannon's fits, Giodemar's bans, and Amavet and Fiona's warnings, Adela fearlessly and with great care devoted herself to the infected, sustained the spirits of the dying, and assisted the healers. After a week, she found buboes in her armpits and groin, but she concealed them and continued to help the sick. After four days she was dead. : She was seventeen years old at the time. : Adela's body burned on a pyre behind the city walls, along with the bodies of those she helped; the plague was too feared to hold a special funeral, even for a Temerian princess. Queen Riannon never forgave herself for her daughter's death, and it's said that it was remorse that caused her death shortly thereafter. King Goidemar, when he expanded the hospital, renamed it in honor of Adela, and built a small monument for her. : In one of the temples of Vizima, Adela was worshipped for some time as an incarnation of the goddess Melitele -- a paradox, given that the "saint" was the daughter of Falka, who caused the death of so many people. Fiona One of the "Houtborg Triplets," daughter of Riannon and King Goidemar, twin sister of Amavet, adopted sister of Adela. Fiona married Coram, Prince of Cintra, son of King Coram I from the famous Kruków family who had ruled Cintra for many years (see CINTRAN DYNASTY). When Coram ascended the throne as Coram II, his son with Fiona, Prince Corbett, was already twelve years old and gauranteed the continuation of the Cintran dynasty. In this way, Riannon's blood was inseperably connected to Cintra. Fiona and Coram put up the appearance of a concordant, if not happy, marriage. After her husband's early death and her son Corbett's ascension to the throne of Cintra, Fiona left for Temeria, where Goidemar, her father, still reigned. She lived alone and in oblivion in the Cleves castle near Maribor, where she died at the age of ninety-three. Coram II, king of Cintra Son of King Coram I and Rigoberta of Lyria (see CINTRAN DYNASTY), he ascended the throne of Cintra as Coram II after his father's death, at the age of 35, 13 years after II's marriage to Fiona , daughter of Riannon. He died at the age of 42 as a result of -- it is claimed -- injuries sustained during a knights' tournament. Coram loved tournaments and took part in every possible way, but he was rather a man of poor health, sickly, and not very capable of knightly feats. His son Corbett took the throne after him. See also FIONA. Amavet One of the so-called "Houtborg triplets," it was unknown which of them were the legitimate children of Queen Riannon and King Goidemar and which of them was the bastard of Falka the Bloody, diabolic leader of the rebellion. The first suspicions of "contaminated blood" fell on Amavet, because he showed himself to be "unusual" -- he began to speak at the age of 9 months. But his sisters, Adela and Fiona, quickly proved their own "uniqueness" and once again people fell to conjecture and gossip. Amavet began to do everything before his peers. At the age of 12 he seduced his 16-year-old sister, Fiona. After this event, hunting and horseback riding fell further on his list of pastimes. To tell the truth, Amavet no longer had time for hunting or riding horses. At the age of 17 he stated that "these young are lame and can't do it well," and he began an affair with the Marquis Tvilla de Vintre, who was 10 years older than himself. Scandal was averted by descreetly removing the woman -- along with her husband -- from the court and from the capital, and King Goidemar had a long conversation with his son about other men's wives and the dangerous moral complexities surrounding them, among other things. Amavet obediently turned his affections towards single ladies and soon a great outrage errupted when he began a relationship with Ilona Laux-Antille, assistant to Tissaia de Vries. An even greater outrage occurred when Ilona Laux-Antille destroyed any hope of an arranged marriage between Amavet and Princess Deidre, the daughter of the King of Kaedwen, with extremely vicious magic. Ilona was punished with house arrest in Aretuza, while Amavet was sent to the provinces for a long inspection of the border troops. One of the border commanders was Roger, Count Kameny, husband of the beautiful Anna Kamena. What followed was easy to predict. The furiously jealous count realized he was wearing an impressive pair of cuckold's horns, hired some bandits, and ambushed Amavet while the prince was out hunting. The murder was carried out in an extremely cruel way: the prince was strangled, and then the count ordered him to be castrated before stabbing him with his own hand. The bandits then improved their aim with a dozen or so arrows loosed from their bows. When he was captured and brought before the court, the count hid behind ancient law, which allowed an insulted husband to defend his honor. The assassination and cruel murder were based on the fact that Amavet had mocked the count and refused to duel him. King Goidemar, however, was so enraged that he exerted harsh pressure on the judges and the the sentence was made drastically severe. For the first time in over a hundred years, a cruel execution was served to a convicted aristocrat: the count was tortured and torn apart by horses, like all his hired bandits. This incident seriously upset the Temerian nobility -- even those who condemned Roger Kameny for the murder raised a commotion because of such treatment of a titled nobleman. There was even an uprising one year, which Goidemar bloodily supressed with the help of foreign intervention -- the army of King Liam of Cidaris. The price for the help was the later dynastic alliance when the widowed Goidemar who, although he had plenty of other options, married Adda, daughter of Liam. Amavet is buried in the royal crypt beneath Vizima castle. From Amavet's illicit relationship with Anna Kamena two illegitimate children were born, twins Muriel and Crispin. Crispin Kameny Crispin, baron Kameny, bore this name and title thanks to the efforts of his mother Anna, baroness Kameny -- after she won three court trials. The Kameny family -- not without reason -- raised objections and suspicions that both twins, Crispin and his sister Muriel, were bastards and had no right to the title and coat of arms of Kameny. It was the very truth -- Amavet, son of King Goidemar of Temeria and Queen Riannon, was the father of the illegitimate twins. As soon as he could do so (at 16 years of age) Crispin conspicuously decorated his shield with the coat of arms of his real father, adding a bastard's border to the Temerian lilies. A scandal broke out, Crispin was arrested and threatened with serious consequences, since the coat of arms was not only arbitrary and illegal, but also royal! He ended up paying a fine to the herald's office and swearing to never again falsley use the royal arms. But shortly after, Crispin caused another scandal -- he wore Kameny's coat of arms, but with a bastard border on it. In so doing, he enraged both the Kamenys, who had always been hostile towards him, but also his mother and sister, who had fought so fiercly for their "legitimacy." The scandal was quickly quieted because shortly after this stunt Crispin joined a gang of mercenaries and diappeared, to widespread relief. Even his mother and sister were pleased to be rid of the scandalist, adventurer, and eternal malcontent. The only one who regretted his loss and missed him was -- strangley enough -- Goidemar, king of Temeria. Crispin, though a bastard, was still his grandson. Crispin Kameny joined the so-called "Free Company," a mercenary company which, unlike the usual band of mercenaries, had its own coat of arms. Rumor has it that he began introducing himself as Crispin aep Amavet, emphasizing not only his true parentage but also the fact that his father had elven blood in his veins. However, he still went to war with a shield showing -- not consistently -- the coat of arms of the Kameny family with a bastard border. He disappeared without a trace during the war with the Nilfgaardians, apparently somewhere in Metinna. Muriel the Lovely Harlot The Temerian prince Amavet had an illicit relationship with the baroness Anna Kameny, who gave birth to two illegitimate children, twins Muriel and Crispin. Unlike her brother, Crispin, who took perverse joy in boasting of being a "royal bastard," Muriel and her mother fiercely defended themselves against the charge of "iniquity." After winning several lawsuits brought against her by the Kameny family, she officially was able to use Kameny's title and inherited considerable wealth from her father. Money -- and extraordinary beauty -- meant that she had no problem finding a husband, despite the ever-growing rumors of her wonton bed. "--Muriel the Lovely Harlot?" Sheala de Tancarville was surprised. "Much later," Francesca smiled. "Muriel Milusia at first. In fact, she was an adorable, sweet child. When she was fourteen she was already called Muriel the Doe-Eyed; many drowned in those eyes. She was finally married to Count Robert Garramone." ( , Chapter 6) When she was married, Muriel was 17 years old. She became a widow at age 24 when Robert Garramone fell in the armed conflict between Temeria and Aedirn. At 25, the warm-blooded widowed Countess Muriel Garramone was already widely known as the "Lovely Harlot." "--Have you noticed?" Daniel Etcheverry smiled slightly. "Well, Vissegerd doesn't know my pedigree... In short, I'm related to this Cirilla. "Muriel, Countess Garramone, called the Lovely Harlot, the great-great-grandmother of Cirilla, was also my great-great-grandmother. A kind of legend circulates about her love conquests, but nevertheless I listen with reluctance when Vissegerd talks about incest and incestuous inclinations, and going left and right. But I don't respond. Because I'm a soldier." (''Baptism of Fire, Chapter 4)'' Muriel had with Count Robert two legitimate children -- Adalia, later called "the Seer" and a son called Robert. From her second marriage (with the Count de Ruyter) she had three daughters: Jolanta, Julia, and Joanna. Muriel the "Lovely Harlot" died at the age of 64. Corbett, king of Cintra Contains mentions about: Persons: Corbett, Coram II, Fiona, Riannon, Elen of Kaedwen, Dagorad Places: Kaedwen, Cintra Other: situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign" Elen of Kaedwen Contains mentions about: Persons: Elen (originally: Elaine) of Kaedwen, Coram II, Corbett, Benda, Dagorad Places: Cintra, Ard Carraigh Other: situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign" Dagorad Contains mentions about: Persons: Dagorad, Corbett, Elen of Kaedwen, Dagread, Adalia Places: Cintra, Brugge, Verden, Sodden, Kovir, Kaedwen, Temeria Other: Dagorad's assumption of power Adalia the Seer Contains mentions about: Persons: Adalia, Robert of Garramone, Muriel, Tissaia de Vries, Bienvenu La Louve, Ragbard, Dagorad, Corbett, Amavet, Fiona, Lara Dorren, Ciri, Calanthe, Pavetta, Duny Places: Garramone, Aretuza, Ellander, Cintra, Verden, Aedirn, Lyria, Nazair, Thanedd Other: political intrigues of Adalia and Bienvenu, situation on the Cintran court during Corbett's "reign", magical skills of Adalia Calanthe Contains mentions about: Persons: Calanthe, Dagorad, Adalia, Fiona, Riannon, Roegner de Salm, Meve, Pavetta, Ervyll, Venzlav, Eist Tuirseach, Duny, Emhyr var Emreis Places: Hochebuz, Nazair, Ebbing, Salm, Verden, Brugge, Skellige, Marnadal Stairs Other: Battle of Hochebuz, Battle of Marnadal, Slaughter of Cintra, Gemmerian Pacifiers Roegner of Ebbing Contains mentions about: Persons: Roegner, Calanthe, Pavetta Places: Salm (city), Salm, Tonnerre, Cintra, Ebbing, Nilfgaardian Empire Other: Eist Tuirseach Contains mentions about: Persons: Eist, Calanthe, Crach an Craite, Places: Skellige Isles, Marnadal Stairs Other: titles of "king" and "jarl" in the Skellige Isles, Battle of Marnadal Pavetta Contains mentions about: Persons: Pavetta, Calanthe, Roegner, Duny, Geralt of Rivia, Ciri, Places: Sedna Abyss Other: Law of Surprise Duny Contains mentions about: Persons: Duny, Roegner, Pavetta, Calanthe, Geralt of Rivia, Eist Tuirseach, Akerspaark, Codringher, Jacob Fenn Places: Maecht, Nilfgaardian Empire, Skellige Isles, Sedna Abyss Other: Law of Surprise, conquest of Maecht, curse Cirilla Contains mentions about: Persons: Cirilla, Pavetta, Duny, Calanthe, Windhalm of Attre, Kistrin, Ervyll, Radovid V, Vizimir II, Hjalmar, Crach an Craite, Olaf Stigvason Places: Skellige Isles, Attre, Verden, Brokilon, Redania Other: plans for marriage Cintran dynasty Cerbin Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Becca of Nazair Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Correl Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Eschiva Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Coram I Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Rigoberta Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Coram II Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Temerian dynasty Geddes Contains mentions about: Persons: Geddes of Temeria, Dezmod of Temeria, Vinifrida, Gardic of Temeria, Maria Pulcheria, Dambor the Black Places: Other: Vinifrida Contains mentions about: Persons: Vinifrida, Geddes of Temeria Places: Other: Gardic Contains mentions about: Persons: Gardic of Temeria, Vulpia of Brugge, Goidemar of Temeria, Carezza Charbonneau, Leticia Charbonneau Places: Aretuza Other: Vulpia of Brugge Contains mentions about: Persons: Vulpia of Brugge, Gardic of Temeria Places: Other: Goidemar Contains mentions about: Persons: Goidemar of Temeria, Riannon, Cirilla of Cintra Places: Other: Riannon Contains mentions about: Persons: Riannon, Cirilla of Cintra Places: Other: Adda of Cidaris Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda of Cidaris, Goidemar of Temeria, Riannon Places: Other: Cedric Contains mentions about: Persons: Cedric of Temeria, Dezmod of Temeria, Geddes of Temeria, Goidemar of Temeria, Gardic of Temeria, Falka the Bloody, John of Attre Places: Other: Falka's rebellion Berengaria Thyssen Contains mentions about: Persons: Berengaria Thyssen, Guido Thyssen Places: Other: House of Thyssen Griffin Contains mentions about: Persons: Griffin of Temeria, Clarissa of Toussaint, Bienvenu La Louve Places: Other: Clarissa of Toussaint Contains mentions about: Persons: Clarissa of Toussaint, Griffin of Temeria Places: Thanedd Island Other: Congress on Thanedd Island Bienvenu La Louve Contains mentions about: Persons: Bienvenu La Louve, Calanthe of Cintra, Ragbard of Ellander, Hugo of Rivia, Adalia the Seer Places: Other: Ragbard of Ellander Contains mentions about: Persons: Ragbard of Ellander, Bienvenu La Louve, Adalia the Seer Places: Other: Hugo of Rivia Contains mentions about: Persons: Hugo of Rivia, Bienvenu La Louve, Ragbard of Ellander, Medell of Temeria, Foltest of Temeria, Griffin of Temeria, Clarissa of Toussaint Places: Other: Medell Contains mentions about: Persons: Medell of Temeria, Virfuril of Aedirn Places: Pontar Valley Other: Sancia of Sodden Contains mentions about: Persons: Sancia of Sodden, Gutram of Sodden, Ekkehard of Sodden, Foltest of Temeria Places: Other: Foltest Contains mentions about: Persons: Foltest of Temeria, Adda of Temeria, Adda the White, Vizimir II of Redania, Dalimira of Redania, Maria Louisa La Valette, Boussy La Valette, Anais La Valette, Old Baron La Valette, Geddes of Temeria Places: Royal Crypt of Temerian Monarchs under Old Manor in Vizima Other: The Witcher (short story) Adda of Temeria Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda of Temeria, Foltest of Temeria, Adda the White Places: Other: Adda the White Contains mentions about: Persons: Adda the White, Foltest of Temeria, Adda of Temeria, Geralt of Rivia, Adda of Cidaris Places: Other: striga Redanian dynasty Radovid I the Great Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Dambor the Black Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Maria Pulcheria of Temeria Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vestibor the Proud Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Caitlyn of Kaedwen Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid II the Sailor Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Cirra of Cintra Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid III the Bold Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Viviana of Lyria Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vridank the Elf Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Cerro Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vizimir I the Old Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Ramona Thyssen Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid IV the Bold Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Fiametta of Cidaris Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Heribert the Quarrelsome Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Diana de Saint-Villiers Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Vizimir II the Just Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Hedwig of Malleore Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: Radovid prince of Redania Contains mentions about: Persons: Places: Other: House of Thyssen References pl:Genealogie Category:Witcher series